una cita, un objetivo
by chicofanfic99
Summary: Eli tendra una cita con Trixie, ¿que pasara? pasen y lean para averiguarlo. lo se mal summary


**Hola les quería decir que han pasado muchas cosas mientras no tenia internet se las contaría pero es que son muy personales, espero que me entiendan y que no se molesten conmigo, nos leemos abajo.**

Desde que Eli llego a Bajoterra, solo un objetivo y ese derrotar al doctor Blakk, ya cumplido su objetivo Eli solo ha tenido una cosa mejor dicho a una persona y esa persona es Trixie Sting el gran amor de su vida.

**PDV DE ELI**

Eli: Burpy, ¿qué puedo hacer?-pregunto Eli

Burpy: solo dile lo que sientes

Eli: tienes razón Burpy, se lo diré hoy mismo-dijo Eli dirigiéndose a la sala donde Trixie y Kord estaban jugando videojuegos (que fácil es convencer a Eli xD)

**FIN DE PDV DE ELI**

En la sala Trixie estaba con Kord

Trixie: golpe final Kord

Kord: es enserio, ni si quiera estaba viendo la pantalla-dijo Kord un poco enojado

**PDV DE TRIXIE**

Estaba jugando videojuegos con Kord hasta que vi a Eli bajar y dirigirse hacia nosotros

**FIN DE PDV DE TRIXIE**

Trixie: hola Eli-dijo un tanto nerviosa

Eli: hola Trix, ¿podemos ir a hablar afuera un segundo?

Trixie: claro Eli-dijo Trixie

Al notar esto Kord le lanza una sonrisa picara, que hace sonrojar a nuestra pareja favorita

**EN EL PATIO TRASERO**

Eli: Trixie, es estado pensando mucho en esto y quisiera saber si tu…

Trixie: si, Eli-dijo tratando de que Eli continuara con su frase

Eli: que si tú ¿quisieras salir en una cita conmigo?

Trixie: me encantaría Eli-dijo abrasando a Eli

Eli: entonces nos veremos a las 20:30 hrs.

Trixie está bien Eli- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

**PDV DE ELI**

Eli: bien ya es hora Burpy, deséame suerte-dijo Eli a Burpy

Burpy asintió deseándole toda la suerte del mundo

Eli: gracias Burpy-dijo agradeciéndole a su babosa

**FIN DE PDV DE ELI**

Mientras tanto Trixie se preparaba para la cita con el amor de su vida:

Trixie: hay Bluster, por fin Eli me invito a una cita-dijo emocionada-¿tú crees que este vestido se me ve bien?

Bluster asintió subiéndose en el hombro de Trixie

Después de unas 03:00 hrs. Trixie e Eli estaban listos, Eli llevaba un smoking negro azulado con una corbata de moño azulado y Trixie llevaba un vestido color verde esmeralda con ligeros detalles en negro, Eli quedo boquiabierto con el vestido que lucía su amada, Trixie también se quedo sorprendida al ver lo bien que lucía Eli en ese traje, después se les acerco un cierto troll dispuesto a hacerlos pasar unos momentos incómodos.

Kord: no se vallan a tardar demasiado tortolos-le dijo Kord a nuestra pareja favorita que los hiso sonrojarse totalmente

Eli: nos vamos Trixie-dijo agachando la cabeza para que nadie notara su sonrojo

Trixie: está bien Eli-dijo Trixie

Para esta ocasión Eli arrendo una limosina para llevar a Trixie a su cita

Trixie: esto es genial Eli, ¿Dónde iremos primero?-pregunto un tanto curiosa

Eli: ¿te gustaría ir primero a la cascada de luz para cenar allí?

Trixie: eso suena perfecto Eli-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

**MIENTRAS EN EL REFUGIO**

Pronto: ¡A CENAR!-llamo Pronto a cenar-¿Dónde están Eli y Trixie?

Kord: están en su cita-dijo Kord

Pronto: espero que todo le salga bien a Eli y a Trixie

Kord: y a propósito Pronto, ¿qué cenaremos?-pregunto un hambriento troll

Pronto: cenaremos escorpión relleno con gusanos y salsa de caracol

Kord: ordenare pizza-dijo Kord tomando el teléfono y llamando a la pizzería de Mario

Pronto: troll desconsiderado-dijo murmurando Pronto

**MIENTRAS CON NUESTRA PAREJA**

Eli: _vamos Eli esta es tu oportunidad tienes que aprovecharla_-pensó Eli mientras admiraba a Trixie- ¿Trixie?

Trixie: si, Eli

Eli: ¿alguna vez ha tenido novio?-pregunto Eli un poco sonrojado

Trixie: no Eli, y tú ¿has tenido novia alguna vez?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo

Eli: no, pero hay alguien que me gusta

Trixie: y ¿puedo saber quién es?-dijo Trixie con algo de celos

Eli: te diré quien es al final de nuestra cita

Trixie: está bien Eli-dijo un poco decepcionada

Eli: ahora que terminamos de cenar, ¿te gustaría ir a la caverna luz de luna?

Trixie: claro Eli, es una de mis cavernas favoritas-dijo Trixie con emoción

Eli: está decidido, iremos allí

La caverna luz de luna es una caverna que Eli descubrió hace un par de meses y lo primero que hiso fue contárselo a la banda, también es un lugar donde hay un cristal que simula estar bajo la luz de la luna y gracias a la oscuridad siempre parece estar de noche

Trixie: este lugar es uno de mis favoritos en bajoterra-dijo Trixie acercándose cada vez más a Eli hasta quedar recostada en su pecho

Eli: qué bueno que te guste Trixie-dijo un poco sonrojado por la acción de la Trixie

Después de unas dos horas decidieron volver al refugio, ya que era demasiado tarde eran las 00:45 hrs.

Eli: Trixie, ¿te gusto nuestra cita?-pregunto Eli

Trixie: si Eli estuvo fantástica-dijo Trixie besando rápidamente los labios de Eli-_que acabo de hacer, ¿acaso arruine nuestra amistad?_-pensó ella

Eli: sorprendido por el pequeño pero tierno beso de la chica, Eli deseaba que ese beso jamás se detuviera, que el tiempo parara y jamás siguiera (que estoy inspirado hoy) y que ese momento durara para siempre

Trixie: adiós Eli buenas noches-de repente Trixie se dio cuenta de que alguien la tomaba de la mano sin intenciones de soltarla era Eli

Eli: Trixie, ¿recuerdas que te dije que al final de nuestra cita te diría quien me gustaba?

Trixie: si lo recuerdo-dijo Trixie

Eli: no te lo diré-esas palabras bajaron el ánimo de la chica-te lo demostrare

Trixie: no entien…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Eli le dio un beso en los labios lleno de ternura

Eli: ahora entiendes Trixie, esto es lo que he sentido desde que te conocí desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore de esos preciosos ojos verdes que tienes, de esa tan hermosa sonrisa que hiso que me quedara en bajoterra tu eres una de esas razones por la que cada día me levanto en la mañana y tengo una motivación mas para vivir y la otra razón es porque quiero vivir una larga y feliz vida junto a ti-esas palabras hicieron que Trixie llorara de felicidad-y por eso te quiero decir-respiro profundo y dijo-Trixie te amo y quiero que seas mi novia

Trixie: yo también te amo y si Eli si quiero ser tu novia y cuando nos engañaste diciendo que te ibas a ir de bajoterra sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos-Eli al oír esas palabras beso nuevamente a Trixie, minutos después se tuvieron que separar por el oxigeno

Adentro del refugio se encontraba todo el equipo celebrando la unión de aquellos dos lanzadores enamorados

**FIN**

**Hola espero que les allá gustado este fic todo esto me ha costado mucho pero también es un gusto escribir para ustedes, les agradezco por apoyarme por los comentarios buenos y por todo espero que les allá gustado por todo ok se que están pensando este mensaje suena como a una despedida pero no lo es, es lo que estoy sintiendo algunas veces me gusta expresarme con lo que siento en especial cuando estoy feliz o triste en fin, les mando un abrazo psicológico desde Chile con la rapidez de una tortuga obesa en la luna xD y nos leemos en otro fic se despide chicofanfic99.**


End file.
